With the continuous growth of on-line businesses, social networks, and other on-line services and applications, a user may want a larger number of places or locations from which to access the Internet in a manner that is flexible and/or suits the user's lifestyle. Most users currently connect to the Internet using a web browser running on a personal computer. While only a portion of homes have a computer, most homes have a television, and in many instances, multiple televisions. Therefore, rather than using a computer to access the Internet, a user may find it more convenient to use the flat screen televisions and/or monitors in homes for the same purpose. To do so, a set-top-box (STB) connected to, for example, a flat screen television may be provided with web browsing software and protocols, and Internet connectivity, which may enable the user to easily access the Internet or check their electronic mail (email), for example, from a convenient and comfortable location such as their living room.
A major revolution in video display technology includes flat screens based on either liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display panel (PDP) technology that are rapidly replacing the cathode ray tube (CRT) technology that served as the primary display device for more than a half a century. A significant consequence of the new video display technologies is that pictures may now be displayed at higher picture-rates with progressive scanning on a flat screen. The new video display technologies may also facilitate a faster transition from standard definition television (SDTV) to high-definition television (HDTV). However, legacy video compression systems still use formats with lower picture-rates and may be unable to optimally display legacy video on modern display screens.
There may be restrictions on channel capacity that may affect the display of low picture-rate pictures. For example, considering a 30 Hz video sequence that may be broadcast over a mobile network, the terminals, for example, mobile phones may receive an encoded video sequence from a server. However, due to bandwidth limitations, only a low bit-rate video sequence may be communicated. As a result, the encoder may remove two out of every three pictures to be transmitted, resulting in a sequence with a picture rate of about 10 Hz, for example. The terminal may be capable of displaying video at 30 Hz but since it receives a 10 Hz video, it may have to perform some form of picture-rate conversion.
Most video compression is lossy because it operates on the premise that much of the data present before compression may not be necessary for achieving good perceptual quality. For example, a video coding standard called MPEG-2 may be enabled to compress around two hours of video data by 15 to 30 times, while still producing a picture quality that may be generally considered high-quality for standard-definition video. Video compression is a tradeoff between storage space, video quality, and the cost of hardware required to decompress the video in a reasonable time. However, if the video is overcompressed in a lossy manner, visible and sometimes distracting artifacts may appear.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.